


There's a first time for everything

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Well wishes and coffee dates [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Both Steve and Bucky aren't sure if this is just dinner or a date.





	1. Chapter 1

“Who's this guy?” Melinda is seated next to Bucky on the bus. Natasha sits behind them with her feet propped in the other seat to avoid anyone else sitting with her.  Melinda's car had broken down just as they were leaving work, both him and Natasha were without a ride. 

 

Bucky goes to open his mouth only to be interrupted by Natasha. She had watched the whole exchange with him and Steve and she couldn't keep the smile off her face the whole time after he had left the cafe. 

 

“His name is Steve. Lovely guy; tall, blonde, bulking guy but such a soft smile that makes me almost wish that I wasn't seeing Sharon. His daughter is a sweetheart as well. The little darling basically set the two of them up.” 

 

Bucky rolls his eyes. “He probably just feels bad about what his daughter had asked me about my arm. He wanted to make up for it.” 

 

Natasha laughs. “Yeah right. Because dinner at a complete stranger’s house is the answer to that. He's come In before, you've definitely noticed him and I'm almost a hundred percent sure that he's noticed you too. If I recall you mentioning that you wanted to climb that boy like a tree.” 

 

Melinda let's out a loud laugh that draws the attention of the women in front of them. They turn around and give him a Stern look. He ignores it, Melinda however sticks her tongue out at them before leaning back in her seat. 

 

“I say, if you're into this guy and his kid ended up getting you and him a date, go for it.” 

 

Bucky looks down at his phone in his hand. It beeps a few times and he sees that it's from Steve. It's the time of dinner and his address. 

 

Could it be a date? Could he potentially have been set up with the guy he's had an eye on for the last few weeks?

 

Bucky shakes that thought from his head. There was no way that his luck was that good. 

 

“It's not a date Melinda.” 

 

                                             -

 

“It's not a date Peggy.” Steve says as he drains the water from the pasta. He sets the pot down on the dish towel and stares at his ex wife. She's sitting on the stool at the kitchen counter, her girlfriend Angie is next to her. 

 

Not many people remain friends after a divorce, let alone become friends with their ex spouse's new partner but Steve had been that one percent. Angie looks over at Peggy and gives her a secret grin. 

 

Steve knows it. 

 

“It's not a date! I'm just making dinner for him to say sorry for Patricia's outburst.” 

 

Angie smiles. “Does the guy really have a metal arm?” 

 

Steve nods. 

 

“That's so cool!” 

 

Peggy rolls her eyes. “Well. It's kind of going to be a date. I'm taking Patricia to the mall tonight. There's a book signing of her favorite children's author. So it's going to be just the two of you.” 

 

Steve groans. “Great. Now he's going to think….” 

 

“That it's a date?” Peggy finishes. “Will that really be that awful? Steven, love, it's been almost five years since we divorced. Don't you think it's time that you find someone new? I'm sick of seeing you stay at home night after night with a tub of ice cream and sad and depressing movies.” 

 

Steve is about to object when he remembers, she's telling the truth. Every attempt that he makes or even his friends make to get him out and meet someone never end well. The last date that he had wasn't actually a date but more like a … he doesn't even know the right word for it. It was worse than a disaster. 

 

The guy wanted to get Into Sam's pants, not his and the whole night Steve had to listen to him talk about Sam. It was down right embarrassing for him. 

 

“He's cute, but do you really think he'd go for a guy with a kid? Who's to say he's even into guys?” 

 

Peggy shrugs. “Give it a go Steven. Press your luck.” 

 

Angie bangs against the kitchen counter. “No Whammies!” 

 

Steve and Peggy let out a laugh. Maybe…. Just maybe he could try his luck. 

 

He pulls out his phone and texts Bucky the time that dinner starts. 

 

He gets a reply a few seconds later with a smiley face. 

Steve's heart hammers a little in his chest at the thought. 

 

                                                  -

 

“Wear this.” Natasha throws a sleeveless black V-neck his way. Bucky catches it with ease. 

 

“Maybe I wanted to wear sleeves.” 

 

“Steve's already seen your arm.”

 

Bucky tosses the shirt on his bed. 

 

“That's not even the point. What if it's cold his house?” 

 

“Then ask him to turn down the A.C. stop making excuses. Ooh how about these?” 

 

Natasha holds up a pair of dark skinny jeans that his ex-boyfriend had bought him two years ago. They weren't Bucky's style and they've remained in the back of his closet since then. 

 

He was never going to wear them. 

 

“No Nat.” 

 

“Come on. Steve will have a heart attack seeing you in this get up.” 

 

Is that really the impression that he wanted to give when he wasn't even sure if this was a date not not? 

 

Even though … it couldn't hurt all that much. 

 

He takes the pants from her. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

She grins. “GREAT! Oh and your hair. You should definitely wear that up. You look so cute with your hair in a bun.” 

 

He had been told that on many occasions and really the only time that he does wear it up is usually at work. Other than that it hangs loose, coming to a stop at his shoulders.

 

“Just for tonight.” 

 

                                               -

  
  


Candles, should he have candles out? No. No. This wasn't a date and he didn't want Bucky to think that it was. Or did he? 

 

He didn't know… or at least get didn't know yet. 

 

Only the night would tell. 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve's staring himself in the mirror in his living just moments before there's a knock on the door. He calms his nerves, fixing his tie and straightening his hair down to make sure that everything is perfect. 

 

This wasn't a date. That's what he told himself and he wasn't even sure that James----  _ Bucky  _ thought that this was a date. Was it? Or was it just an apology dinner for the way that his daughter behaved that day. 

 

Hopefully during the dinner it would be announced just what exactly they were doing that night. 

 

Was this a date or was this just a friendly dinner. 

 

Steve walks to the door, keeping his composure and opens the door. Bucky's standing there, a bottle of wine in hand and what looks like beer in the other. 

 

“I didn't know what you drank, or if you drank at all. I got red and light.” 

 

Bucky gestures towards the bottle and the six pack. 

 

Steve smiles, takes both out of his hands and gestures for Bucky to come in. Bucky nods and follows Steve throughout the apartment. He takes in the surroundings, smiling at the photos that he notices of Steve and his daughter and another woman that Bucky assumes is Patricia's mother. 

 

“Thanks for dinner. By the way. I know that you didn't have to do this.” 

 

Steve shrugs, placing the bottle and the cans on the table. 

 

“I felt like I did. I mean my daughter….” 

 

“Was curious. I have a metal arm. Everyone gets a little curious over it. No harm no foul. I don't mind what she said.” 

 

“But still. I just felt horrible for that. And this dinner makes up for it. I didn't know what you liked or were allergic to but I'm assuming Alfredo is fine? It's chicken free, dairy free and if not, if it's not something you like then we can order pizza.” 

 

Bucky laughs. “Hey. Hey! Calm down Steve. I don't have allergies to anything so don't worry about that. I'm sure that whatever you cooked I'll enjoy it.” 

 

“Are you sure about that I don't want to disappoint you in anyway---” 

 

Bucky holds up a hand, “Don't worry alright. I'm good with whatever. Now let's just enjoy the food okay?” 


End file.
